In the Belly of the Beast
Hack and Slash, along with some viral binomes, take orders from Megabyte via VidWindow at Pearson's Data Dump. The log shows an old UNFORMAT Command has been discovered by Old Man Pearson. Megabyte has Hack and Slash rough up Pearson, and after a short search, a zero binome finds the UNFORMAT Command and it is turned over to Hack and Slash. Bob shows up and interferes. During the excitement, they drop the UNFORMAT command whereupon Frisket eats it. When Bob enters the Diner, everyone is overwhelmed with his stench. He explains that he was at the Data Dump taking care of Hack and Slash. At that moment Frisket enters the Diner, looking very green. Dot immediately notices something is wrong and has Bob use Glitch to examine him. He finds that the UNFORMAT Command that Frisket swallowed is trying to reformat his stomach. He gives Frisket some medicine and the dog runs off. Frisket goes to meet Enzo at school, but on their way back they run into Hack and Slash who capture Enzo to lure Frisket to Megabyte. As expected, Frisket goes along with them. At the Silicon Tor, Herr Doktor latches Frisket to an operating table so they may remove the UNFORMAT Command from Frisket's system. Enzo, appalled, does a yoyo trick that releases Frisket and the dog immediately overpowers Megabyte's men. Enzo and Frisket head for the ventilation system and slide down into the bowels of the Tor. They chance upon the armoury, where they use an inflatable raft machine to incapacitate some virals. Then they cut the power to the Tor, plunging Megabyte and his minions in darkness. Megabyte rushes to where Enzo and Frisket are, but Enzo cuts him off, flying an ABC very badly. With Frisket's help, Enzo outsmarts Megabyte and manages to escape. Just before they leave Frisket unloads what's left of the UNFORMAT Command and begins to feel better. Megabyte calls off the search for them after he steps in the remains of the command. Enzo returns to the Diner to greet a very relieved Bob and Dot and tells them all about how they outwitted Megabyte. References *The episode title probably refers to the novel with the same name written by Jack Abbott and published in 1981. *Old Man Pearson was an episode in-joke to Ian Pearson, one of ReBoot's creators. *The UNFORMAT command is a wordplay on Disk formatting, the process of preparing a hard disk or other storage medium for use. By typing 'FORMAT' in MS-DOS it erases a hard disk's contents. Nicer versions of the FORMAT program store critical information elsewhere, so that an UNFORMAT program can undo the formatting.. *Bob calls Hack and Slash "Flap and Jack", a pun on Flapjacks. *The cinema in Baudway Sector is actually called 'Algorithm Theatre'. *A gun fires a life-raft marked "B.S.'n P Approved" another reference to Broadcast Standards and Practices. On the gun itself the words "Do Not Taunt" are visible. *Frisket gets locked into a large trap that resembles the one at the beginning of 1993 film-adaptation 'Jurassic Park' by director Steven Spielberg. *This is the first episode to not feature a Game. Category:Episodes